Heartbeat
by Sadie McKee
Summary: Songfic. Tony thinks about his deceased colleague.


Short and pretty old songfic I wrote centuries ago. Translated the lyrics of the song _Herzschlag_ by L'Âme Immortelle. My first fic here and the very first I did in English, so please don't be too hard when reviewing. It's tough to write in a foreign language.

Apologies for typos, funny sentence structures and accidentally misused words. If you find anything of those please let me know so I can fix them asap.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

Although the sun was shining this morning in autumn, its rays were too weak already to be able to warm. They just gave the chilly silence a peaceful atmosphere and nature a last chance to sparkle in it's colourful red and golden dress. The world seemed empty. So nature did its solo dance to the music of the last remaining tunes of summer, before they would vanish and die away for a very long time.

_I still hear your voice  
whispering to me  
I still feel your breath  
breaking the waves  
I still see your eyes  
revealing yourself to me  
I still feel your hand  
on my skin, on my hair_

The graveyard was empty, except a single grave which was visited by a man whose brown hair silkily shimmered in the light of the rising sun. He stood in front of it, wrapped in a long brown coat that strangely matched the surroundings, he stared silently at the inscription on the headstone. His right hand clasped a single rose.

_I wake up with your dreams  
And fall asleep with the beating of your heart  
Although you're gone  
You'll always be with me._

He still hadn't gotten over her death. It still hurt. It still tore his heart apart. It was a pinching he felt everyday; and even without thinking about it, he knew what it meant. It was the pain of guilt resting on his chest like a heavy rock. The raw whole that reminded him. Of her. Of the loss. He couldn't live a single day without thinking about her.

_I still see your face  
Need to ask you still so much  
I still feel your pain  
Though I can't bear it  
I still hear your words  
Put them on paper tremulously  
I still feel you close to me  
As if you were still here._

Sometimes – just like now – when there was this peaceful silence around him, then he was able to hear her voice like a weak whispering in his ears. Her laughter. And her teasing. Kate was deep-rooted in his memories. The plant that would never wither. She wasn't forgotten – not even dead. Not to him. She would always be there, living on in his memory. She wasn't gone. Her soul was immortal, because she lived inside of him. As long as he remembered her.

_I wake up with your dreams  
And fall asleep with the beating of your heart  
Although you're gone  
You'll always be with me._

There was still so much he wanted to tell her, things he wanted her to know. So much, for which words failed him right now. And then he felt like crying. And he knew she didn't want him to cry. And that would make him smile, because she would've possibly teased him with that. Or she would've blackmailed him. But why couldn't he tell her what he felt? And why was there, wherever he was, always a part of Kate in things he looked at?

_Morning dew speaks volumes  
Threateningly lies all over me  
Puts the light in my hands  
Talks about you undeviatingly  
Every creature  
bears your face for me  
You were the crest of my pain  
My last judgment._

He always liked to picture her at a better place - heaven perhaps, if there ever was such a thing. But since she was a catholic, she surely had gone there. Tony bet that they even let her in with that tattoo she had, wherever that was. Something that still bothered him. Maybe she was looking down upon him, smiling because he still racked his brain about a silly tattoo. But it didn't matter now. It was just one of those things he liked to remember about her.

_You'll always be with me _  
_You'll always, always be with me. _  
_Always, always be with me._

_I wake up with your dreams  
And fall asleep with the beating of your heart  
Although you're gone  
You'll always be with me._

He kneeled slowly, his glance focused on the soil in front of him, and laid down the rose. He held this pose for a while, raised and threw one last look at her grave before turning around. With slow steps he walked the path towards the exit; only accompanied by the quiet gnashing of the gravel which cut through the – still peaceful – morning silence. A smile flickered on his lips.

_I wake up with your dreams  
And fall asleep with the beating of your heart  
Although you're gone  
You'll always be with me._

He knew that they'd meet again someday.


End file.
